


Wanky Panky

by iceprinceloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sad Castiel, interrupted masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds human Cas with a hand in his shorts, he offers to even the score.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanky Panky

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Clean the Pipes by I love werid stories. I hope it's what you wanted!

Castiel slammed his door shut and leaned against it heavily in relief. ‘Alone at last….’

He slowly walked to his bed, stripping his clothing off as he went. He collapsed with a satisfied groan and slid his hand beneath the elastic of his briefs.

Dean wasn’t sure what he was seeing. Scratch that. He knew exactly what he was seeing; he just didn’t quite know what to make of it. It happened so quickly. He heard a strange sound from Castiel’s room and burst in, concerned that the angel was injured.

Cas was far from in pain, and Dean felt his face heat up at the realisation that he’d caught Cas having a personal moment.

Cas stared at him in shock and embarrassment, then started quivering as he sat upright. He grabbed for the covers and pulled them over himself meekly while small tears rolled over his cheeks. He choked around a sob and Dean’s brain finally kicked in.

“Hey it’s cool Cas! I shouldn’t have burst in here, I’m sorry man, I’ll go.” He said while backing away from the bed.

Cas whimpered and gasped shakily, hiding his face in his hands. Dean hesitated when Cas was all out crying, he couldn’t just leave the angel in the state he was in. So he approached again and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Hey come on Cas….everyone does this you don’t have to freak out….” Dean said awkwardly. “Cas please stop crying it’s no big deal!”

Cas sniffled and shook his head. “I can’t st-stop D-Dean! I’m sad!”

Dean sighed and stared up at the ceiling for help. “Cas it’s a human thing, you can’t help it okay? It’s totally normal.”

“I’m not a human Dean!” Cas rasped angrily.

“You’re not an angel anymore either Cas!” Dean replied with a frustrated growl, regretting it when devastation morphed Castiel's face. “I’m sorry Cas, I just mean that you don’t have the mojo you had before and you have to get used to dealing with human issues.”

Cas wiped his cheeks and sighed shakily. “I don’t want to be a freak anymore Dean.”

“Would it help if I did it and let you watch? We’d be even and you can stop crying.”

Cas looked at Dean in surprise. “You’d do that?”

Dean grimaced and nodded grudgingly. He lay back on the bed and flicked open the button and zip on his jeans. Taking a deep breath he pushed his jeans and briefs lower and wrapped a hand around himself. It took a while to get hard with Cas watching but finally the hunter was able to work himself to his end and make things even with Cas.

What he didn’t count on was that Cas would make a sound. A soft moan reached Dean’s ears and he looked over to see Cas watching with hooded eyes and a hand around his own cock. Dean groaned and shut his eyes tightly, unable to bear the sight of Cas getting off on this. It wasn’t long before Dean creamed and Cas followed.

In the afterglow Dean managed to look at Cas and speak. “Happy now?”

Cas nodded breathlessly and lay down, curled up in a ball beside his hunter. “Thank you Dean.”


End file.
